


the names my childhood knew

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Background Relationships, Birthday, Community: 14valentines, Future Fic, Multi, Post-Canon, Teaching, Worry, the house that Millicent built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Professor Greengrass, an absent owl, and intrepid students.





	the names my childhood knew

**February 9th, 2008**

Daphne sat at her desk looking trough her notes of the day’s lessons. Now that her First Years had acquired some basics, she had launched a six-week period where everyone would pair up with everyone until all the combinations had cycled through. It was something she had made her Second, Third and Fourth Years do since September. Not all pairs were equally successful, of course, but all in all the scheme had done wonders.

The Fifth Years were keeping their established partners during class. “It wouldn’t do to experiment during their OWL year,” Flitwick had observed and Daphne had agreed, but they were expected to rotate during homework. The Sixth and Seventh Years were far too set in routines for Professor Greengrass to mould – she had admitted defeat after the first week – but even there, she could look back with pride on having broken up a pair she’d seen fail all of last year under Slughorn.

The faint singing of Astoria’s bouquet in her ear, Daphne consulted today’s configuration of First Years, making the occasional note behind a pair with a prediction of how it might go. From time to time she glanced up toward her window. Still no Nott owl in sight.

‘I wish he would move into the house,’ Daphne thought. She had been far from convinced the first time Greg had raised the option, but now she was growing more and more convinced that installing Theo in the third bedroom was necessary. ‘At the very least, Millicent needs to get on with her plan to drag him into a month-long consultation.’

 _Ingold + Berringer_ , read the next names on the sheet in front of her. Daphne tapped the end of her quill against her lips. Those two got along about as well as young Draco ever had with baby Granger. One might assume they had every chance to both brew the best potions their cadre had seen yet _and_ blow up her classroom.

She looked up when a muted “ _Stupefy!”_ sounded through her office door. Pushing up from her desk, Daphne stuck her head out to judge if the commotion required her to intervene. 

Her spirit lightened. A few things – very few things – had been easier when she and her friends had all still been housed in the same dungeon. That time, however, had come with terrors that were still giving her nightmares. It assuredly _hadn’t_ come with the special treat that was watching Professor Neville flag down a herd of Gryffindors for detentions. 

_._


End file.
